


come back to me

by dorkygabriel



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Venom comes back, and all the stuff that went down with riot, eddie dealing with not having venom, ish?, not too much but its the stuff it didnt cover after the fire, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Eddie had been through more in the past few days than most people would in their life, including actually, literally dying for a good minute or so. But somehow, this was the worst part. This feeling of emptiness, loneliness.Or, Eddie trying to deal with Venom no longer being around, after a few short days filled with trauma.





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im doing this
> 
> i am well and truly in venom and symbrock hell skjdfdsf ive seen the movie five (5) times (and yet im still worried this is horribly out of character lmao)
> 
> but anyway, ya gal is a sucker for angst but also hurt and comfort and also fluff? so enjoy a weird mix of all of that
> 
> (sorry if the formatting fucks up lmao google docs hates me sometimes)

Eddie had been through more in the past few days than most people would in their life, including actually, _literally_ _dying_ for a good minute or so. But somehow, this was the worst part. This feeling of emptiness, loneliness.  
  
He didn’t, or couldn’t, feel anything while he was floating in the river, while he was being pulled into a boat by a rescue team, or while he was taken to hospital to be checked over. In fact, he barely remembered any of it. He mumbled and grumbled his way through the questions asked to him, mind elsewhere.  
  
**_Goodbye, Eddie._** Kept repeating in his mind, over and over. The last words he’d heard from Venom, and would ever hear. Because he was gone. He sacrificed his life to save his, and if the symbiote was still around, Eddie knew he’d be yelling at him. But he couldn’t.

Eventually, he was given the all clear to go home. He got a cab there, and groaned when he remembered the state the apartment was left in. Another reminder that his time with Venom was real, but all the same, was over now. Luckily, the police had cleared the area, so he was able to get in without raising any suspicion. He knew he couldn’t stay here, now, but he’d have to find another place before leaving.

His living room was in the state he’d left it in, broken furniture, broken window, though the window was covered over and it was clear that the police had been in here. Not having the energy to deal with it right now, Eddie walked straight through into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

He dragged his hands over his face, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. And as soon as he did, his mind flooded with images of Riot, of the shard in his chest, of Venom, of the rocket, of the fire.  
  
**_Goodbye, Eddie._  
**   
His eyes snapped open. He would have laughed, if he could. At how pathetic he must seem. Being so torn up over an alien that he’d barely known for a few days - an alien that had decided to live in his body and eat people and call him a pussy. But there was something so comforting about his presence, that he never quite got a chance to appreciate while he was still around, and that he missed, now.  
  
Because now, it was just emptiness. And it was quiet. Way, way too quiet. This was normal for him a few days ago, but now, he felt like it might drive him crazy. With a sigh, he curled in on himself and stared at the wall, trying to keep his mind blank and wait for exhaustion to take him.

…  


He’d like to say that things got easier as more time passed, but it didn’t. He kept up appearances, though. Most days he’d get a call from Anne, asking how he is, how he’s dealing with it all, and he’d lie and say he was fine. It was becoming routine, a few days in, when she switched it up.

“We could visit, if you want,” Her voice had a hint of uncertainty, as if worried she might scare him off. “Me and Dan. Keep you company.”  
  
“Nah, nah - you don’t have to do that.” Eddie rubbed his hand along the back of his neck.  
  
“You sure? You went through some shit, Eddie. You don’t have to deal with it alone.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m fine, Annie, I promise.” He could practically see her biting her lip as he was met with silence through the phone.

After a minute, though, there was a quiet sigh. “Alright. We’re always around.”  
  
“I know. Thanks.” He hung up before they tried to change his answer, letting his phone fall into his lap.

He looked around his apartment. He still hadn’t moved, still hadn’t found another job. He’d only cleared up the things that desperately needed it, like the burnt tater tots on his kitchen floor, and the splinters of broken stool that he kept standing on.

It’d only been a week and a bit, but he was tired of hearing about it all. Everytime he turned on his TV, it was Carlton Drake this, Carlton Drake that. Images of the wreckage, the burnt rocket, and all the questions about how it happened. He didn’t even bother turning it on anymore, mostly spending his days wallowing in the silence that he hated so much.  
  
The state of his apartment, and the state of _himself_ , were the main reasons he didn’t want Anne and Dan to come over. He was sure their company would be nice, but not their pity. The second they saw how much he was moping, they’d be crazy to not think he was a loser.  
  
**_WELL, THEY WOULDN’T BE WRONG._ **  
  
Eddie blinked. Then laughed. And laughed, going into hysterics as he wiped a hand over his face. The hallucinations were new, he didn’t think he was getting _this_ bad, bad enough to pretend that Venom was still here.

**_I AM HERE, EDDIE._ **

He didn’t laugh this time. That one sounded real. Too real. And it hurt.  
  
“Shut up.” He told himself. He didn’t want to give himself hope, to live on delusions, going about his life _actually_ talking to himself.

 **_THAT’S NOT VERY NICE._ **  
  
“You’re not real. This is just in my head.” He shakily reached out a hand to grab his phone. “Maybe - Maybe Dan knows something about this.”  
  
And in the blink of an eye, black shot out of him and his phone was flying across the room. **_NO._ ** The voice growled.

Eddie’s eyes widened, and then they filled with tears as he stared at his hand. “V… Venom?”  
  
**_FINALLY.  
_** **_  
_**“You’re… Really here? How?”  
  
Black started pouring out of his chest, until the familiar head began to form. **_“I WAS NEVER GONE.”_ **  
  
Eddie tried to process all of this, all of the emotions surfacing as he stared into those milky white eyes. And then he slapped Venom, not thinking about the action before he did it. The symbiote recoiled away from Eddie with a growl, narrowing his eyes.

**_“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”_ **

Eddie stood up, Venom moving with him as he began to pace. “You - you let me think you were _dead_ , you dick! I spent all this time, alone, _mourning!_ And- and now you come back and tell me you were never gone? What the fuck!”  
  
Venom’s posture dropped a little, at least, that’s what Eddie thought - it was hard to tell he was just a floating head.

 **_“I WASN’T GONE… BUT I WASN’T HERE, EITHER.”_ ** **_  
_****_  
_**“Stop being weird and just.. Explain.” Eddie sighed, losing his anger as he stopped pacing.  
  
_**“NOT ALL OF ME LEFT YOU. I JUST WASN’T SURE IF IT WOULD WORK, SO I WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE… JUST INCASE. BUT IT DID WORK. I MANAGED TO COME BACK. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.”**_

Eddie swore he heard real regret in his voice, and even some fondness. In a weird, Venom way, at least. A warmth filled his chest as he realised that Venom truly did care, and he decided he couldn’t stay mad at him. Even while he was, there was still the hint of relief that he was back underneath it all. And he knew that Venom felt all of this, too.

He slowly reached out a hand towards Venom again, but this time to rest it against his cheek, smiling as he leaned against his hand.

“I’m sorry.. For slapping you.”  
  
**_“I KNOW.”_ **

“And I’m glad you’re back. Seriously, I… I missed you.”  
  
**_“I MISSED YOU TOO, EDDIE.”_ ** **_  
_****_  
_ ** The two stayed like for a minute, until a grin spread across Venom’s mouth. ****_**“WE’RE HUNGRY. LET’S GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT.”**_

Eddie rolled his eyes as Venom seeped back inside of him, but he still let himself relish in that comforting presence, deciding he wouldn’t be taking it for granted anymore.  
  
“Fine. Tater tots sound good?” He smirked, knowing Venom had _other_ ideas in mind, but also letting him know that he wasn’t going to get that, either.  
  
There was a slight grumble reverberating around his chest, which only made his smirk grow as he grabbed his jacket and keys.  
  
**_AND CHOCOLATE._ **  
  
“Sure, why not. A little welcome back treat.”

 **_AND A DOG._ **  
  
“Absolutely not.” He headed out of his apartment, knowing that if anyone recognised him, they’d be shocked by his sudden change of mood.  
  
**_A CAT?_ **

“Not happening, parasite.”  
  
**_PARASITE?!_ **  
  
Eddie’s smirk became a grin as he headed down the street, not responding to that.

“It’s good to have you back.” He chose to say instead, feeling Venom's anger melt away into something more fond.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that!!! 
> 
> im so soft for these boys, and i dont think this will be the last thing i write about them
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated!! <333


End file.
